Ginny's nonevil diary
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: This is written in Ginny’s 4th year. It’s a fanfic about Ginny writing in her diary about her confusing love life with Harry. Includes HGRW
1. August

**Title:** Ginny's non-evil diary

**Author's name_:_** Tracy_Lou

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and any other character.****

**Authors note:** This is written in Ginny's 4th year. It's a fanfic about Ginny writing in her diary and she says everything going on at school and home. Lots of H/G and HG/R. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – August

Monday August 18th 

Before I start to write I must ask. Hello? Is anyone else here? Tom?! Ah good then I can start. It's been another boring day at home and just as hectic as any other. Fred and George swapped Percy's shampoo for glue and now his hands are stuck to his head. It's quite funny actually, he chasing them around but keeps falling over because his balance isn't too good.

          Ron seems to be in a good mood if that's even possible. He spends a lot of time in his room writing to Hermione. That's strange; his never seemed so interested in writing before, I wonder why…

          I'm in a very good mood today because Harry's coming to stay with us. Yay!!! It's not as though he notices I'm here anyway, never mind. Oooh! I can hear Ron downstairs and I think he's with Harry! 

Harry smiled at me! I know it's not much but it made me feel all warm and tingly inside. I'm sitting in the kitchen at the moment with mum because the boys have all gone to play Quidditch, except for Percy of course because he is trying to cut the glue out of his already messed up hair. 

          Ah, what can I do now? I think I might go and watch the boys play Quidditch and try to ignore anything Fred and George might say to embarrass me, I'm sure they won't even know I'm there… 

Wrong! They all came over to me while I sat under a tree. Fred and George had that look on their face, a look that said 'get ready to be embarrassed'. Fred just had to say: "Hey Gin, what you doing here? Have you come to watch Harry on his broom and pretend its you?" My face went as red as my hair. I looked up at Harry and he was blushing. Wow! Harry blushing over me! I better not get my hopes up though; he'd never be interested in me. 

Thursday 21st August

I decided to do some homework today, very boring! I was sitting up the table doing it and I got very stuck on my History of Magic homework. I didn't have enough books to look up the information I needed and got a bit stressed. Professor Binns would kill me if I didn't finish my essay. Harry came downstairs and sat next to me and started talking to me. 

          "Hey Gin, how's your homework going?" Instead of falling off my chair or throwing up, I replied. "Awful, I haven't got enough information to finish it. I'm missing a text book". "Oh, I have one. I'll go get it for you" Harry said as he got up and left the room. He came back holding it and put it on the table. I thought he'd leave after that but he decided to stay.

          "Do you mind if I read what you've done so far?" Harry asked me. "As long as it doesn't bore you" I replied. Harry actually laughed! I made Harry laugh! I've never done that before! My work was a few inches away from me and quite far from Harry's reach. I thought he'd get up to get it but he didn't. He leaned over me to reach it. I was blushing like mad! He smells sooooo nice! Just like peaches I thought.  

          After he'd read it, Ron came in and Harry left with him but before he left, he winked at me. What does that mean? I thought there might be something wrong with me so I looked in the mirror to check. I saw my fourteen year old self look back at me. I'd grown quite a bit in the last few years. I was know about 5 foot 2 and had grown into my figure quite nicely. My red hair which had been extremely bushy was now straight and sleek. I didn't think I looked too bad. There was nothing wrong so I decided to write in here. I'd better stop now though, I still have Potions homework to do, sigh. Maybe Harry can help me. 

Sunday 24th August

What is it about Sundays that make them so boring? I do have something to look forward to though; my best friends Abby, Lou, Susie and Katy are coming round for the day. Maybe I should ask them about Harry and what has been going on. He is being very nice to me whenever he sees me and is always smiling at me. Maybe he feels sorry for me, thinking that I have no friends. Well, he'll know that I do by tomorrow. 

Monday 25th August 

Its official, my friends are crazy. I told them what was going on with Harry and they all started to giggle. I wondered what was so funny and Abby finally spoke. "He has a crush on you". I was completely shocked that she'd say that! I don't want my friends to feel sorry for me; they know deep down that Harry would NEVER like me, why would they say that? I didn't say that of course, I just smiled and said: "whatever" and changed the subject.  

Thursday 28th August

I've started to pack my Hogwarts things now, just so I know I'm prepared. Hermione's coming today; Ron is very excited for some reason. I think he fancy's her, how funny is that?! I'm looking forward to Hermione coming because we can have a sleepover in my room; she's really cool when she's not talking about schoolwork. 

          My day was quite normal up until I decided to get a drink from the kitchen. I turned the corner and saw Harry and Hermione there. I was about to enter anyway but I heard them talking about who Harry likes. Hermione began to talk: "I know you still like Cho, Harry". "Do I now? How did you know that?" Harry asked. "It's kind of obvious, you should ask her out" Hermione said. "Maybe…" Harry replied. At this point, I'd decided I'd had enough and left the room. (A/N: What Ginny didn't know was that the conversation continued and they weren't talking about Cho…).

          I ran up my stairs and burst into my room. I jumped onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow and began to cry softly. I couldn't believe it, Harry liked Cho still. My friends were so wrong! It wasn't as though I believed them anyway. I decided to call Lou to tell her about it. She was very nice and cheered me up. We talked for about half an hour but mum came upstairs and told me to get off the phone. (A/N: Ginny knows how to use a phone because she does Muggle Studies).

          By the time it was 6:30pm, I heard mum call me to come downstairs to dinner. I reluctantly left my bed and walked slowly down the stairs. Everyone else was already sitting at the table. The only space left was opposite Harry. When I sat down, Harry smiled at me. I weakly smiled back. 

          After dinner, I quickly went back upstairs and put up Hermione's blow up bed she'd be sleeping on tonight. By about 8:00pm, Hermione came back upstairs. Hermione noticed there was something wrong so I thought I might as well tell her. "Harry likes Cho doesn't he? I didn't mean to overhear you two talking, I'm sorry" I said to her. "It's ok Gin, how much did you hear though?" Hermione asked a little worried. "I left when you said to Harry that he should ask Cho out and he said maybe" I replied. Hermione looked quite relieved. (A/N: Hermione had also told Harry what she thought of Ron)

          "You still like Harry don't you?" Hermione asked me softly. I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, he'd never like me anyway" I said. Hermione looked at me as though she knew something I didn't…

Sunday 31st August

Back to Hogwarts tomorrow! I can't wait. It might cheer me up from this whole Harry thing. Ron and Hermione are acting different. They keep going off together and come back smiling widely. By about 10:00pm, me, Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting by the fire. Harry kept glancing at me looking as though he wanted to talk to me. Hermione noticed this and whispered something to Ron and they left the room. 

          Me and Harry just sat there in silence. I was about to go upstairs to go to bed until Harry came and sat in the chair next to me where Hermione was sitting. He looked at me a moment and then began to talk. "Do you like anyone, Ginny?" I was quite surprised he'd asked that and was about to say yes but thought for a moment. If Harry knew I liked him, he'd feel sorry for me, I don't want pity. 

          I answered: "No". Harry looked disappointed for some reason and went quiet. I decided that I had to ask him something. "You like Cho don't you?" Harry looked up at me and forced a smile. "Yeah, I think so" he replied. I was a little hurt even though I knew it was true before. 

          "Well, I think I'll go to bed" Harry told me. He got up, smiled at me and left the room. I sat in my chair and bowed my head. I knew Harry would never like me, I only wished he did…

____________

A/N: Hey! Did you like my first chapter? There's many more to come so please review! Thank you!


	2. September

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and any other character.

Chapter 2 – September

Monday 1st September

I'm going back to Hogwarts today! Yay! The only bad thing is that I had to get up early and no one should see me with bad morning hair! Mum keeps rushing around checking that we have everything and making sandwiches, she really does worry too much. Harry's being all nice to me and _always _talks to me now, mainly about Cho.

It's quite upsetting really. He likes her sooo much and he has no idea I like him, if he did he wouldn't talk to me as much as he does now. He's always saying things like: "oh I just wish Cho liked me back, it hurts when I'm not with her" and "she's so beautiful and perfect" blah blah blah! I'm serious if he wasn't cute, I'd have to kick him up the ass! Maybe I should just give up on Harry, there's no point liking him if he loves Cho so much.

I better stop writing now till I get on the train; I still have to check my trunk. Oh shit, Harry's coming and he has that look which says: "I'm going to go on and on about Cho". Damn.   

Well, I'm on the train now. Sitting in a compartment with the girls and two boys. They look quite cute actually, their in my year and are in Gryffindor. Their called Tom and James. I'd never be too interested in Tom though, the name disgusts me whenever someone says it, James is nice though. He has short blonde hair which is gelled into what I like to call 'hedgehog hair'. He has these lovely green eyes, not as nice as Harry's though. 

Ooooh! I can see Hogwarts in the distance. It looks magnificent as usual; I can't wait to get inside. I think I had better put my diary away now though, the train has just stopped.

Tuesday 2nd September

Lessons today! Groan! Something weird is going on though, when Harry sees Cho he just ignores her and doesn't even look at her. But when he knows I'm watching, he smiles at her. What is he playing at? 

I don't care anymore. I think I might get to know James a bit more. I sit next to him and Colin in charms and he helps me with my work when I'm stuck. Harry used to do that…

Friday 5th September

Finally the week is over! I have so much homework to do! Not as much as Hermione though, she seems to be revising a LOT for her O.W.LS even though she started doing so at the beginning of her 4th year. Speaking of Hermione, she's acting weird too; she smiles at me sympathetically when she sees me looking at Harry. I guess that's not that weird, she probably feels sorry for me because she knows Harry likes Cho, not me. 

Saturday 6th September

Yawn! I'm sooo bored right now. I think I'll go for a walk, maybe I'll see Harry. Damn, I'm supposed to not like him anymore. This is Susie's brilliant plan, I have to tell myself that I don't like him, that's never gonna work! Oooh, there's James; I think I'll go and say hi to him.

OH MY GOD! I'm sitting on my bed smiling to myself right now because JAMES ASKED ME OUT!! There's a Hogsmeade trip on the 27th September so we're going there! Yay!

Wednesday 10th September

I love my life (for the first time ever!). I was talking to Hermione today about James and Ron. She came and sat next to me and said: "hey Gin, what's new?" so I replied: "I have a date with James". Then the weirdest thing happened, she said "oh" and I could have sworn she glanced over at Harry. She asked me where we were going so I said Hogsmeade, and then she had to go and went over to Harry.

Friday 12th September

I was talking to Ron today and became a little suspicious of a few things. Number one, I think Hermione's been saying things and number two, I think him and Hermione are 'bonding' if you know what I mean. I went over to ask him if he was going to Hogsmeade, hoping he'd say no cause he might not be happy that I'm going with James. 

Anyway, I asked him and he said: "I dunno, Hermione says we shouldn't. I have no idea why and if she doesn't go I don't think I will" I raised my eyebrows at him and his ears turned red and he quickly walked away. 

Tuesday 16th September

Ah, what a boring few days it has been. James is really sweet! Whenever he sees me, he comes over and puts his arm around me, which feels really nice. Hermione keeps giving us sideways glances when he does that. There is something she's not telling me!

I thought I'd better find out what so I went over to her while she was sitting by the fire in the common room. She smiled as I sat down and I began to talk. "Hey Mione, what you reading?" I thought I had better start a conversation before I start saying things like: "why are you not happy about me and James?!" "I'm studying for History of Magic. What you got there?" She was pointing at my diary. "Oh, it's nothing important. So what do you think of James?" I asked. She pondered this for a moment and then replied: "I thought you liked Harry". I was a little surprised but answered: "well, I thought I did but I knew that I stood no chance with him if he likes Cho and James is really nice". I thought that would settle it. "Oh, well you never know until you ask" she replied and got up and walked away.

What does that mean? What don't I know until I ask? Damn, I wish she would stop it with those riddles if that's the right word for it.

Friday 19th September 

 Another week down! What an interesting week it was too, NOT! Hermione is still acting weird! I thought we'd sorted everything out! Oh well. I am a tiny bit worried at the moment, I saw James give this birthday present to this girl I know in her third year called Tracy. I'm sure it's nothing though.

Wednesday 24th September

Ah ha! I knew it!!! I saw Ron and Hermione holding hands today; I knew they were a couple. They look really sweet though and I know how much Ron likes her. He even keeps a lock of her hair under his pillow… JOKE! I better go to Muggle Studies now anyway, cya! 

Saturday 27th September

I woke up earlier today because I'm sooo excited about my date with James! I can't decide what I should wear though or how to have my hair, how vain am I? I eventually decided to wear my baggy jeans, a lilac long sleeved top, blue trainers, navy fleece and I'm having my hair in bunches with a denim hat on.  

Once breakfast was finally over, I decided to find James. I was looking around for him when I bumped into someone and fell upon the floor. "Sorry Ginny, are you ok?" a voice said. I looked up and saw that it was Harry. He held out his hand to help me up which I took and was hoisted off the floor only to stand very close to him. 

Now, the normal, lonely Ginny would probably faint right about now but I didn't. "That's ok Harry. See you soon!" I said and went off to find James. I eventually found him wearing dark blue jeans and a deep red shirt. "Hi!" I said nervously. "Hello Ginny" he replied. He held out his hand and I took it and we made our way to Hogsmeade.

I was smiling sooo much when I came back! It was a wonderful date. The best moment of all was when we were sitting on this bench and I was shivering so James put his arms around me, which felt so nice. Then all of a sudden, he kissed me. It felt amazing. It was as though my whole body had melted and all that mattered was me kissing James. When we broke away I smiled at him and snuggled back into his arms. I looked around the rest of Hogsmeade and saw Ron, Hermione and Harry. Ron and Hermione were holding hands and didn't see me but Harry looked directly at me. He started to walk away quickly and for some strange reason, he looked quite hurt.

                                                    ____________________________

A/N: Hey sorry about you Harry and Ginny fans but it had to be done! Please review!  


	3. October

Chapter 3 – October

Thursday 2nd October

Eeep! What the fuck was that about?! Sorry, I just had a weird dream, I'll explain it: _I was sitting on the edge of the cliff watching the beautiful sunset causing a rose sky. I looked down below and saw the gentle waves crashing against the rocks. I sat there for a while watching the sea's current become stronger and stronger and I became frightened that I would fall. I stood up and turned around and James was there smiling in a sly way. "Quickly James, we must hurry. We might fall!" I whispered to James. "I know" he replied. "But you never know till you ask". Before I began to ask what he meant, James pushed me off the cliff. I managed to grab onto the cliffs edge. Lifting my head upwards, I saw James walk away. I held on crying to myself until I saw someone else coming towards me. "Harry" I whispered. "You have to help me!" I pleaded. "I'm sorry Ginny but you chose James, not me" Harry replied and he too began to walk away. All of a sudden, the cliff broke off at the edge and I was falling into a pit of darkness screaming: "I'M SORRY!!!!!!"  _

That's when I woke up. How scary is that? And more importantly, what did that dream mean? Well, its 7:30am so I better get up for breakfast. Maybe I should talk to Hermione about my dream, she's clever, she might be able to help. I'll ask her this evening.

Ah, what a boring day it has been! I'm sitting in the common room by the fire and I can see Hermione reading a book, I think I'll go ask about my dream.

Well, that was weird! I walked over to her and she looked up and saw me but walked away. What's the matter with her? I turned around to go after her when I bumped into someone. (Again? Honestly I really should look where I'm going!) But this time, instead of falling over, I dropped my diary. I saw a hand pick it up and looked into the green eyes of Harry. "Thanks, Harry" I said as he gave me my diary. "That's ok, I'm here to help!" he replied and walked away.

Saturday 4th October

Hermione is still avoiding me! I cannot believe her! Never mind, I've got to see James today anyway. Harry's acting all different around me and he looks a little upset sometimes. I can see him sitting with his hands on his head at the moment and Hermione keeps glancing at me. 

I saw them both leave together and decided to go after them, this is obviously something to do with me and I want to know what! I followed them out of the portrait hole and called after them. They both turned around and I was about to ask Hermione why she's ignoring me when James came and stood next to me and kissed my cheek. "Hey Gin, what you doing?" James asked sweetly. Harry just stood there looking at me then averted his gaze and walked away.

Sunday 5th October

I don't feel so good. I have a feeling in my stomach as though it's in knots. But I can't understand why. My friends know something is wrong and Lou decided to ask what it was. "Are you alright Gin? You seem awfully quiet" Lou asked. "I'm fine, there's just something on my mind" I replied. "Is it about James?" Abby asked. "No, it's nothing about him" I said. I looked down at the floor and decided to tell them everything. I told them about Hermione giving me strange looks and avoiding me, about Harry who is acting different around me and keeps walking away when he sees me and James together. I felt better when it was all off my chest and took a deep breath before saying: "What should I do?"

Tuesday 7th October

My friends were really nice about the whole Harry thing and suggested I should go and talk to Hermione about it, alone. I was sitting in a chair watching Ron play chess with Seamus and watched out of the corner of my eye Harry talking to Hermione. I can't believe Ron doesn't even notice anything weird going on, maybe I should ask him. "Um, Ron?" I said timidly. "Yeah Gin, what's up?" Ron replied. "Have you noticed that Harry and Hermione are spending a lot of time together recently? Do you know what's going on?" I asked. Ron suddenly went quiet.

"Um, yeah I know what's going on but I can't tell you, I've only just accepted it myself to be honest" Ron said. "Accepted what Ron? Their not _dating are they?!" My voice meant to sound calm and curious but came out worried and high pitched. Ron raised his eyebrows at me and chuckled to himself. "No way Ginny! You know what, you sounded quite jealous then! Checkmate!" Ron stopped talking to me and faced Seamus. "Damn Ron, you beat me again!" Seamus said. Ron smiled and walked off laughing to himself. _

My brother is so strange. Oooh!! Harry and Ron have gone upstairs and left Hermione by herself, now I can talk to her. I walked over to her and began to speak. "Hi Hermione!" I said enthusiastically. Hermione smiled at me. "Hi Ginny!" I sat down next to her. "Hermione, I've noticed recently that you've been a little distant with me, have I done something wrong?" I asked innocently. "No Ginny you haven't. I'm really sorry about that and if I could tell you why I did it I would but I'm sworn to secrecy" Hermione replied. "Oh, ok. Thanks anyway" I replied, slightly disappointed that she couldn't tell me what was going on, I said goodbye and went to bed very confused.   
  


Tuesday 14th October

It has been another boring and confusing week. The only good thing about it is that me and James are getting along really well. But something doesn't feel right inside. When I see him and his being really nice to me, a part of me feels like his keeping something from me. I guess it's just my imagination though. Hermione is normal around me again and we've become good friends, she does go a little quiet when I mention James but is very happy when I mention Harry.

I think I've figured out why she was so upset with me now; I think she wants me and Harry to get together. That's why she goes quiet when I talk about James and Happy when I talk about Harry. I can't understand why she would think it would make a difference with Harry if I wasn't with James. I've moved on from my four year crush on him and that's the way it's going to stay.

Saturday 18th October  

I think I have a crush on Harry. It was the first Quidditch match today against Slytherin and obviously Gryffindor won, but I couldn't stop staring at Harry. The way the wind pushes back his hair showing his lightening scar and gorgeous eyes… I feel very guilty though, because of James. I was watching the match with Hermione though and luckily James wasn't there to see me staring at Harry. He's ill at the moment, which makes me feel even worse. There he is snuggled up in bed with an awful cold and his girlfriend is ogling her ex-crush. I'm a horrible person. Starting from now I'm not going to like Harry, I really mean it this time! I am over him!

Sunday 19th October

Well, that didn't last very long! To hide my guilt I went to see James but I couldn't find him so I decided to go for a walk instead. I saw Hagrid's hut ahead of me and decided that it was a good time to visit him. Before my hand touched the door, Harry walked out of the hut. 

He smiled at me and I blushed (damn the Weasley curse!) but managed to say hi anyway. Hagrid came to the door and saw me and I saw a sparkle in his beetle eyes. "Come fer a visit as well, Gin? Sorry but I'm bout ter go out, but I'm sure yer can stay with 'Arry can' yer?" Hagrid smiled at the both of us and left. 

"Want to go for a walk, Ginny?" Harry asked me. "Sure" I replied. We walked around for a while until we found a great oak tree to sit under. We talked for a while about everything. Then Harry looked at me with a serious look in his eyes. "Ginny, there's something I have to-"he was cut short by James who came over. "Hi Ginny sweetie, hi Harry" James said to us both. Harry glared at James in a way I'd never seen him do before. "I better go Gin, see you later" Harry said and he hurried away. 

I looked up at James who held out his hand to help me up. "Come on Ginny, you don't want to sit on this dirty floor". I took his hand and walked away with him.

Friday 31st October 

I haven't written in here for a while because I've been very busy with homework. (Yeah sure!) It's the Halloween feast soon and I can't wait! The pumpkins are even larger than last years! Before I was about to leave, I was sitting by the fire place when Harry came and sat next to me. 

I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to ask him what he wanted to tell me. "Harry, when we were under the oak tree, what were you going to tell me before James came?" I asked. "Um, it's not important now" Harry replied, blushing slightly. "Oh please tell me" I said innocently. "Oh ok" Harry replied and took a deep breath. "Ginny I-"Once again he was cut short but this time it was by Ron. "Hey come on Harry! The feast is starting soon!" Ron said happily, not realising what he had interrupted. "Oh ok, bye Ginny" Harry said quickly. "Bye" I replied quietly. When the portrait hole closed, I wondered what Harry wanted to tell me. I shook my head and laughed. It probably wasn't that important anyway…


	4. November

Chapter 4 – November

Saturday 1st November

The Halloween feast was wonderful! The pumpkins were bigger than my head! James was there for only a little while until he started to feel ill again. I'm really worried about him, this is the second time he's been ill in only a few weeks! I hope his ok for bonfire night, Hogwarts doesn't usually celebrate but Dumbledore thought it would be a nice treat.

I'm really looking forward to it, I haven't seen one since I was five. I remember there being one near to our village. Mum told me I was scared of the fireworks after Fred and George told me to be careful because when they explode in the sky, they come back down and hit you. George told me this 'amusing' story of how his friend had been struck by one and now he can't touch anything because he's full of electricity. Stupid really but I believed him. Come on! I was five! 

Monday 3rd November

Overslept. Again! I have got to get an alarm clock but gadgets like that don't work in Hogwarts. I went down into the common room and saw Hermione dressed and packing her school books. "How do you get up so early?" I asked sleepily. "Crookshanks wakes me up" she replied. Maybe I should get a cat; mum wouldn't let me though probably. I can't understand why though, we can afford one now because dad's office has been expanded and deals with more things now then Muggle artefacts. 

"Ginny!" Hermione almost yelled. I snapped out of my daydream and answered. "Huh what? Sorry, I was daydreaming". "That's ok; do you want to come to the Great Hall with me?" Hermione asked. "What time is it though? I thought I was late" I asked. "Only eight, you still have time. Come on, let's go". 

We walked down to the Great Hall and I took a seat next to Harry. "Hi Ginny" Harry said sweetly. "Hi" I replied. Then there was silence. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and broke the silence. "So Ginny, are you going to the bonfire night?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, it sounds cool" I replied. "Are you going, Harry?" I asked Harry. "Yeah, I've never been to one before" he replied. "Really? Their amazing, I remember-"I was cut off by James. "Hi Gin, want to walk to class together?" he asked. "Sure" I replied. "Bye Hermione, Ron and Harry" I replied smiling at Harry who now seemed very interested in his toast. "Bye!" Ron and Hermione said enthusiastically as though they were trying to hide something. "Bye" Harry said quietly. 

Wednesday 5th November

Classes finished early today to prepare for bonfire night. I'm really excited about it! I wonder if James is going, I'll go ask him. He said he is and that he would see me there. 

Most of the school is sitting near to the lake waiting for the fireworks. Fred and George came over and said: "Don't let them get you Ginny! Woooooo!!!!" I rolled my eyes and went and sat with my friends. We were having a laugh until their boyfriends came over and I felt a little left out. I asked Abby's boyfriend: (who is James' best friend) "Where's James, Matt?" "Oh, his in the common room still" Matt replied. "Ok" I replied a little disappointed. I looked around me and saw Harry sitting on his own. I wondered where Ron and Hermione were, then I saw them kissing under a tree. I laughed slightly and went and sat next to Harry.

"Hi, are your friends playing tonsil tennis as well?" I asked. Harry laughed. "Yeah. Why aren't you? Where's James?" Harry asked. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice when he said James' name. "In the common room, I'll look for him later" I replied. 

Dumbledore stood up and hushed everyone. "Welcome to Hogwarts first annual firework night! I hope you all enjoy the fireworks!" Then the first firework went up into the air. It was a dragon. Me and Harry smiled at Hagrid, who smiled back. It was magical watching all the wonderful fireworks with Harry, but I was worried about where James was. 

"Do you think I should go and look for James?" I asked Harry. "If you want to. You must really like him" Harry replied, bowing his head. "Yeah, he's great. I'm going to go and find him, bye" I said and got up and walked towards the castle. I felt quite guilty that I had been spending so much time with Harry even when James was ill. 

I got to the common room, said the password and entered. The sight that meant my eyes made me feel as though my heart had dropped into my stomach. There was James, kissing another girl. I froze, tears swelling in my eyes. I didn't know what to do; I was just standing there like a statue. They must have realised someone was there because they broke away and I saw that James had been kissing a girl called Tracy in my year.

James' eyes widened when he saw me. Tracy smiled and began to talk. "Hi Ginny, you know James right?" she asked. "Yes, he's my boyfriend" I replied, fighting back tears. "At least I thought he was". Tracy's smile faded. "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?! I THOGUHT I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! YOU LYING CHEATING BASTARD!" Tracy yelled and she kneed James in the stomach. "I'm so sorry Ginny, I didn't know" Tracy said. "It's ok, I believe you" I replied. Tracy left through the portrait hole and I was left with James. "Explain" I said simply.

"This isn't what it looks like" James said. "Oh really? So you weren't just kissing another girl? Please tell me this was the only time!" I replied. James looked guiltily down at his shoes. "Oh my god, all those times you said you were ill, you were with her weren't you?" I asked. "Yes" James replied. "But come on! It's not a big deal Ginny, lots of people do this!" James said as though it was nothing. 

"Oh do they now? That makes it right does it? I can't believe you could do this!" I said. "What about you and Harry? I see you with him all the time!" James argued. "DON'T DRAG HARRY INTO THIS! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" I yelled. "Sure you are; that's why you've had a crush on him for four years!" James replied. "Don't shift the blame onto me! I haven't done anything wrong! You're just making excuses!" I shouted.  

"Was I not good enough for you or something?" I asked, dreading the answer. "You were just… well… there. It wasn't anything serious, you seemed to like me and I felt sorry for you" James replied. I'd had enough now, I needed to leave. "Really? You can just piss off then because we are OVER!!" I yelled. I ran out of the common room and went as far as I could. I stopped by the library and sat down. I couldn't believe what had just happened, I thought James liked me. I couldn't fight it any longer, I burst into tears.

Saturday 8th November  

The last few days have been awful. I sat crying by the library for a while until my friends found me and hugged me after I told them what had happened. I haven't told anyone else though, to save myself the embarrassment. 

Tuesday 11th November

It was difficult getting back to normal. James was in some of my lessons and I even sat next to him in charms so I asked Colin if I could swap places with him. My friends are being really nice about it and have cheered me up when I felt down. 

Ron suspects that something is wrong but I haven't got the courage to tell him yet. Hermione's worried about me as well, but I just say I'm fine. She let me hug Crookshanks to cheer me up. His fur is so soft and fluffy it cheered me up. I can't look Harry in the eye at the moment; most boys disgust me right now. 

Tuesday 18th November

I feel a lot better now. It was hard at first but things have gradually become easier. I can look at Harry now and talk to him. Not about James though. If anyone mentions him, I just change the subject. My friends are so funny though, they trip James up all the time and even changed his shampoo for hair dye and now his hair is blue. It washes out though luckily, otherwise they'd be in trouble. James has tried to talk to me but I just ignore him. He feels very lonely right now because no other girl is interested in him because Tracy told all her friends what he did so news is travelling about what he's like. 

Saturday 29th November

I'm over him now. Go me! Hee hee. I was sitting in the common room next to Hermione when she asked me what was going on. I decided I should tell her everything, so I did. She was very shocked and her eyes widened. "What is it Mione?" I asked curiously. "Does Harry know?" she replied. "No, why should he?" I asked. 

"Quickly, you need to find Harry and tell him how you really feel!" Hermione said quickly. "Why-" I began but she cut me off. "I know you like him Ginny and he likes you too. That's why his been so weird about James" she replied. "Really? Why do I have to find him though?" I asked, confused. "Because he's given up and is looking for Cho" Hermione said. I understood and rushed out of the common room and searched around the corridors. I turned a corner and saw Harry. It was too late; he was already with Cho…

                                 ---------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about that! Poor Ginny… Please review if you want to find out what happens next! Thank you!


	5. December

Chapter 5 – December

Monday 1st December

_What happened after on the 29th _

I just stood there. Watching them. What else could I do? Go and slap Cho and drag Harry away? No. I just ran. I ran back to the common room ignoring Hermione asking what had happened and ran into my dorm. Luckily, no one was there. But after a few minutes there was a knock on the door and I could hear Hermione's voice. "Ginny? Are you alright? Can I come in?" I said nothing. I couldn't talk right now, not after what I just saw. 

The door opened and Hermione walked in and sat on my bed. She touched my arm and I slowly lifted my head and looked at her with a tear stained face. "What happened?" Hermione asked. I decided to tell her everything, from beginning to end.

_"I ran up the corridor as fast as I could, looking for Harry but it was very hard to find him. I turned a corner and saw him. He had Cho pushed up against a wall and was kissing her, even on her neck with his hand on her thigh. She was squealing with delight and I stood there thinking 'what a bitch'. But I knew it wasn't her fault really. I wasn't sure what I should do, but I was certain I didn't want Harry to see me, so I just ran as fast as possible back to here. That's it". _

I finished my story and sighed. I thought Hermione would give me wise words like: "don't worry Ginny! There are other people out there!" or "it's ok, find someone who deserves you". But they'd all be lies. But she surprised me and hugged me and said: "I'm so sorry Ginny. I thought he really liked you". 

Friday 5th December

It's been a hard week but I've managed. I told my friends what happened and they felt so sorry for me. "You poor thing! First James, now Harry!" Abby said sympathetically. "Don't worry Ginny, I'll beat him up for you" Katy said, clenching her fists. That was her answer for everything but it helped to know my friends cared. I told them not to worry and I walked up the stairs to bed. 

Sunday 7th December

I spent most of yesterday and today trying to avoid Harry. I'm sitting by the fire now, writing in here. Quite peaceful really, I'm safe now. Harry's gone off with Cho for a while; they won't be back for hours. I cringed as I thought what they could be doing. SHIT! THEIR BACK!!! I better run. Write again later. 

I was caught. I nearly made it out of the portrait hole when Harry yelled after me. But there was no way I could face him yet after seeing him and Cho. I ran for what seemed like ages till I knew I'd better stop. I rested against the wall and sighed with relief knowing I'd lost him. 

"Ginny?" came Harry's sweet voice from next to me. Shit, his found me. There's no chance I can escape now. I looked up at him and stood facing him. "Why did you run away? I was running after you calling your name!" Harry said breathless. I put on my 'innocent' face. "Did you? I didn't hear you" I replied. That has got to be the most stupid excuse I have ever told. But Harry accepted it strangely. 

"Right, well I was just wondering why you've been avoiding me recently." Harry asked. "Have I? You must be mistaken Harry, I've just been so busy at the moment" I replied. I started fake laughing and gently hit his arm. A shiver ran through me when I realised who'd touched him there. I quickly pulled away and stepped backwards. Harry looked quite hurt and muttered "sorry" and walked away.

I felt awful. Everything sucked right now. My heart had just been broken by James and now this happened with Harry. I sat against the wall again and cried again feeling as though nothing else could possibly happen to make my situation worse. "Ginny?" a voice said timidly. I looked up with tears running down my face and saw Ron standing there.  

Monday 8th December

I decided to tell him everything. He listened intently to all my feelings about Harry, James and Cho. When I had finished, I looked up at him expectantly. At this point, he was sitting on the floor next to me. I wondered what he would say, I was also worried that he would go and beat Harry up. But he simply said: "it's ok Ginny, if you and Harry were meant to be, someday it'll happen" and he hugged me.  
  


Thursday 18th December

Its Christmas next week! Yay! I'm really looking forward to it and maybe it will cheer me up. I was sitting at breakfast today with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George and was eagerly waiting for an owl from home. A swoop of wings could be heard above and there was Errol flying towards us (and I mean right at us!) We all ducked and Errol hit the wall.                                     Fred walked over to him and picked him up, taking the letter off of his leg.

"What does it say Fred? Are we staying for Christmas?" I asked. "Yep! Mum and Dad are visiting Bill in Egypt so we're all staying here" Fred replied. I smiled; it was always nice to see Hogwarts at Christmas time. I looked over at Harry and saw he was smiling as well, but at me. 

Wednesday 24th December

Christmas Eve is here! I'm in the common room at the moment waiting for Abby to come downstairs. For once I'm in a very good mood! No idea why. Nothing can upset me now!

I'm upset. Harry and Cho are all over each other outside the Gryffindor common room. I walked past them giving them both a dirty look. Harry took time out of kissing that slut to see me. I quickly climbed through the portrait hole and ran up the stairs so he wouldn't ask any questions. I ran into my common room and closed the door. "Hi…Ab...by…are…you…ready…yet?" I asked, breathless. 

"Yeah nearly. What's up with you? You're all red, very unattractive" Abby replied. "Thanks mate! I'm on the run from, Harry" I replied. "Did you give them the evils again Ginny?" Abby asked, eyebrows raised. "Erm… no…" I replied nervously. "Course not. It's so obvious you still like him Ginny" Abby said. "Ok fine I do. It just hurts so much when I see him with Cho. I really do like him you know and I just wish we were together…" There was a noise from outside and we both peered around the door and saw Harry running down the stairs away from our dorm. 

Thursday 25th December

Yesterday was worrying. Me and Abby just looked at each other with wide eyes. I prayed that he was just passing by and didn't hear anything but I doubted it very much. Oh well! It's Christmas so I shouldn't worry so much! I got loads of presents and lots of food from mum. Does she think I'm so thin that I need galleons of chocolate? Well, maybe not galleons but quite a lot. 

There is a lot of snow outside that me and my friends were making snow angels. It was a lot of fun and we could have done it for ages but we started to get tired so we stopped. We had a lovely Christmas dinner and there wasn't many of us so that was nice. Harry kept glancing at me from across the table; luckily Cho was at home with her family so I didn't have to do any evil looks. 

I'm in bed now writing in here. It was quite a good day really and I tried to avoid Harry a lot. We're going to have a new year's party soon in our common room; other houses are invited too (but no Slytherins). 

Wednesday 31st December

Wow! That was a great party! But strange too… Here's what happened:

Everyone was listening to music and dancing around holding bottles of butterbeer (and sometimes vodka) having a great time. I even danced myself but kept getting looks from Harry. At 11:55, Harry came over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to his dorm. "What's going on Harry?" I asked as he sat down on his bed. "We need to talk Ginny" Harry asked seriously.

"Ok, what about?" I replied. "First of all, me and Cho aren't working out. She's so overprotective and wants me to ditch my friends for her. So I'm going to break up with her" Harry said. I secretly was thinking: 'YES!!!!!!!!!' "But it's not just that…" Harry continued. I looked at him expectantly. "I like someone else and I think you know who" Harry said. Downstairs I could hear people chanting "5…4…3" "I love you Ginny" Harry said on 2. On 1, Harry pressed his soft lips against mine in a heart warming kiss. 

----------------------------

A/N: If you want to read more. Please review!


	6. January

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to Sirius.

Chapter 6 – January

Thursday 1st January

Me and Harry eventually parted lips and I stared at him with my mouth hanging open like a goldfish, then realised how stupid I looked so I quickly closed my mouth. We continued staring at each other, both of us not muttering a word and the only sounds heard were our own breaths and the cheering downstairs. 

I decided to break the silence but when I began to say: "Harry…look" Harry said at the same time: "Ginny, look". We both blushed and inclined our heads. "Ginny, I really care about you and I'm going to end it with Cho so we can be together. Is that what you want?" Harry asked his green eyes staring into my hazel ones.

This question swirled in my mind. I thought back to when I started to like him 5 years ago and how I had never imagined to he would ever ask me this question. Years had gone by and my silly, girly crush turned into the real thing… love. 

I looked at Harry, my heart was pumping madly in my chest, I could barely get the words out. "Harry, I love you. Of course I want to be with you" 

Sunday 4th January

The next few days seemed to be a blur. Everyone had come back from their families, including Cho. I was walking to the common room when I saw Harry usher Cho over to him into an empty classroom. He looked rather tense and worried and I felt a wave of sympathy to him.

A few minutes later, I saw Cho running out of the room with a tear stained face but also looking extremely angry. She glared at me which shocked me slightly. I decided when she had left that I must see Harry. 

I went and put my books in my dorm and walked up the staircase to find Harry and opened the 5th year boy's dormitory door. I saw Harry sitting on his bed writing on a piece of parchment. He heard me enter and looked up, smiling warily. "Hi" he said croakily. "Hi" I replied. "What are you writing?" I asked. 

"A letter to Sirius, I just needed someone to talk to" Harry replied. "Do you miss him?" I asked. "Yeah, but I hope to be seeing him a lot more often this year" he replied smiling cheerfully. 

"How did it go with Cho?" I asked innocently. Harry lowered his head and folded his parchment before he replied. "Terrible. She was so upset that she started screaming at me and threw a book at my arm" Harry said as he lifted up his shirt sleeve to show a nasty purple bruise. "Then she started accusing me of seeing someone else, saying she knew it was you. How she knew I have no idea. I wouldn't put it past her to have planted a camera on me" Harry said. I laughed gently, now understanding why Cho had looked at me like that. 

"It doesn't matter now, I have you now" Harry said and he held my hand. The door opened suddenly and me and Harry let go of each others hands. Ron stood there but we realised he had already seen. I thought Ron would yell at me and start hitting Harry but he didn't, he simply said: "About time" and he smiled. We both smiled back and Harry decided to go and post his owl to his godfather.

Monday 5th January

I thought my week would be wonderful now that I was with Harry but it didn't seem like it. Cho still seemed to be blaming me for Harry dumping her and always glared at me when I passed her in the corridors. It was quite upsetting really but I figured it couldn't be any worse than that. 

Monday 12th January

Well, it did. All week Cho has been getting worse and worse. Not only does she glare at me, she now trips me up when I pass her and sneer at me and call me a 'slut' and a 'minging ginger freak'. 

Wednesday 14th January

It's becoming even worse. I'm frequently called a 'minging ginger freak' every time Cho sees me. I want to tell someone but I know she'll stop soon… she just has to…

Friday 16th January

My friends are beginning to become worried about me. I keep greeting them in lessons looking on the verge of tears because I've just had Cho trip me or insult me. Harry's worried about me as well but I can't tell him, he'd blame himself. It has to get better though, soon enough Cho will realise that what she is doing is wrong and she'll stop. She has to.

Monday 21st January 

I…can't…do…this…anymore! I'm sitting on my bed crying. Cho's becoming worse and even more horrible. She's resulted to throwing mud at me and pouring water over my head and pushing me into the dirt and saying it was me. I've become so quiet lately and keep running to and from my lessons to avoid Cho.

I was running from Transfiguration when I tripped up over my shoelaces and landed flat on my face. "Ginny? Are you alright?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw Hermione looking down at me looking worried. She held out her hand and I took it willingly. 

"What's wrong Ginny? You've been acting so strange recently, has something happened?" Hermione asked. I couldn't talk, my mouth felt dry and sore. I tried to make out words but I ended up crying long and hard. Hermione hugged me and whispered softly: "It's ok Ginny. I think we need to talk, come with me to the library" Hermione said.

I followed her with a million thoughts going through my mind. 'I couldn't tell her, she'd tell someone or make me tell someone. Like Dumbledore, McGonagall, or even Harry'.  

She led me over to a small, round table and asked me to sit down. I took a deep breath and decided I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, I had to tell someone. So I told her everything. About Cho's glares, insults, pranks, abusive words and how yesterday (it was too painful to write about) that she had actually physically kicked and punched me. 

When I had finished my story I started to cry once again and Hermione looked at me sadly, her own tears swelling in her eyes. "It's going to be ok Ginny, I'll help you. But we really need to tell Harry" Hermione said. "No! We can't! Harry would blame himself. We can't tell Harry anything!" I replied fearfully. 

"We can't tell Harry what?" said Harry from behind me. 

-------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that it was quite short but the next one should be slightly longer. Please Review if you want to read more!


	7. February

Chapter 7 – February

Saturday 1st February

_What happened on the 21st…_

My eyes widened as I spun round and saw Harry looking at me with his arms folded with his eyebrows raised slightly. "I think you should tell him Ginny" Hermione said. "Yeah, you're right" I replied. I walked over to Harry and looked at him but I couldn't tell him to his face, so I told the story looking at the floor.

When I had finished, I felt Harry's hand lifting my chin gently. I looked into his eyes with tears in my own and noticed that his were shining in the same way. He pulled me into a tight hug which felt like it lasted forever. "You should have told me Ginny but it doesn't matter. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" Harry said while he continued to hug me. 

"It's not. I should have told someone sooner but I couldn't, I was so scared," I replied while I cried softly. Harry hugged me even tighter and kissed me on the top of my head. Eventually he let me go and still had his hands on my arms. "It's going to be ok Ginny, I'll sort this out" Harry replied.

Monday 3rd February

I was worried for the whole weekend. I didn't want Harry to get into any trouble over me. I told my friends what had happened and they were very supportive. I'd better go to breakfast anyway; I hope I don't see Cho along the way…

Every time I was by myself and Harry noticed, he quickly came over to me and held my hand. There was a time when Cho was about to say something but Harry quickly led me away. It's nice that he cares but I can't hide forever.

Monday 10th February 

So far so good in my opinion. It's very nice to spend so much time with Harry even though we're in completely different lessons. I avoid Cho at all costs and she never has the chance to do anything when I'm with my friends or Harry. Even Ron and Hermione are keeping a watch over me.

I do feel safe but also quite weak. Does nobody think I can handle Cho myself? Maybe I can't but I'd like to try.

Friday 14th February

I cheered up because it's Valentines Day! I gave Harry a chocolate Snitch which he was very happy to eat in History of Magic. He gave me a silver heart-shaped necklace which I thought was sweet. My good mood couldn't be spoiled until I went to see Harry in his dorm.

He quickly stuffed something under his mattress and smiled at me innocently. I smiled back warily. Was Harry hiding something from me? I decided I had better ask. "Harry, what did you just stuff under your mattress?" I asked curiously. Harry's smile faded slightly. "Nothing" he replied but I could tell he was lying.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he gave in and showed me something which looked like a card. On the front was a heart and I opened inside and read the message:

_Dearest Harry,_

_I want you with all my heart and I know we will someday get back together but first you have to ditch that filthy, minging, ginger freak who you call Ginny. _

_Yours eternally,_

_Love Cho._

Friday 21st February

I was worried all of this week but Harry kept reassuring me and telling me not to worry about it. But I was. Cho was going to do something to get Harry back and she wouldn't be able to accomplish it without getting rid of me.

Monday 24th February

Everyone is still keeping a close eye on me. Even my friends are now. I'm never alone, which sounds good but it isn't because I feel alone. Half of the time I'm just silent, listening to other people happy and carefree, I envy them. I decided I must do something about it. 

Friday 28th February

Ok, I hope this plan will work. I'm sitting in Charms and my friends are keeping a close watch over me. I must get to the door before they can escort me to my dorm before dinner. The bell has just rung and I ran out of the door. I felt guilty but I would explain later. I looked around the corner I had just hid round and saw them talking to Ron and Hermione, they were asking where I was.

They all split up in opposite directions and Ron and Hermione were coming my way so I ran quickly around another corner and waited, panting slightly. I thought the coast was clear until I came face to face with Cho Chang.

"Hello, Ginny. Where are your friends to protect you?" she sneered. I said nothing and just glared at her. "Tut tut ginger nut, none of that now! I was merely asking a question". I tried to run but she blocked my way with her arm. "Now now Ginny, your not scared are you?" I still said nothing.

"Not wonderful Miss Weasley who my Harry adores so much" Cho sneered. "He's not yours" I answered. "Isn't he now? Well, he will be soon won't he? Once I have you out of the way of course" Cho said. Her fist raised and I shut my eyes quickly fearing the worst.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!" somebody bellowed from behind us. I opened my eyes and saw Harry standing there looking the angriest I had ever seen him.  "What if I don't my love?" Cho answered. 

"First of all, I am _NOT_ your love. Second of all, leave me alone! I do not love you anymore ok?! Third of all, leave my girlfriend alone!" Harry yelled. Cho turned back to me. "This isn't over" she said and she turned away. Before she left, she said to Harry: "I'll make you mine, Harry". Then she walked swiftly away leaving me and Harry alone.

"Are you ok Ginny? The others were so worried about you. What happened?" Harry asked. "I'm so sorry, Harry, I wanted to be on my own for one minute and Cho turned up. The others aren't angry are they?" I asked fearfully. "No, they just want to know if you're ok" Harry replied. 

"I am now. Thank you Harry" I replied. Harry walked over to me and kissed me softly on the lips and hugged me. I felt so safe when I was with Harry but also so worried. What would Cho do to get Harry back?

----------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. J


	8. March

Chapter 8 – March

Monday 1st March

I had a sleepless night. Luckily my friends understood and weren't mad, but that didn't change how I felt. I was so scared about what Cho might do and whether Harry would give in and take her back, he did like her for 2 years and has only liked me for 8 months. 

I decided to talk to someone about it so the next morning I went down to the common room to look for any friend of mine. Someone like Hermione or one of my other best friends. The only person who was there was Ron. How could I talk to him about my problems? He is my big brother, but lately he has become slightly more understand and I should emphasise the slightly. 

But I had no choice so I walked over to him and sat down. He smiled at me and I weakly smiled back. "Hey Gin, what's up? I heard about the whole Cho thing, are you ok?" Ron asked. "Yeah, I'm fine!" I said enthusiastically with a fake smile on my face. Ron raised his eyebrows and my smile faded to a frown.

"No, of course I'm not. Cho will do everything she can to get Harry back and I'm worried she'll get him" I said truthfully. Ron looked at me for a moment before answering. "Look Ginny, I know you're my little sister and if I had my own way, I'd want you to never have a boyfriend till your 30. If you had to have someone, I'm glad it was Harry and I know for a fact that Harry loves you and would never want to loose you" Ron replied.

I never knew Ron would be so understanding and supportive. I said thanks, gave him a quick hug and went to breakfast. 

Sunday 7th March

My first normal week! Wahoo!!!! Nothing has been happening really. I think Cho has finally got the message that her and Harry are OVER. Ha ha to her! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper right now; I've had too much sugar. Hee hee!  

Wednesday 10th March

Well that didn't last very long! Harry's been acting so quiet lately and I'm really worried about him. I asked if it was about Cho and he said it wasn't. 

Saturday 13th March

Cho's starting to scare me now. She's acting all nice to me and smiling at me and waving when she sees me. She must think I'm an idiot if I can't see through what she's doing. I just know she's plotting something. 

Sunday 14th March

I spent a lovely day with Harry today. We walked around the lake holding hands and were kissing under a tree (obviously not the Whomping Willow). I feel more at ease about the Cho thing, there's no way she's going to get Harry now, we're way too happy. 

Tuesday 16th March 

You've gotta feel quite sorry for her though. Walking around in a short skirt, smiling at Harry and thinking she stands a chance, pathetic. Whenever she does it, Harry grabs my hand and drags me away from her looking actually quite disgusted and afraid. I can even feel his hand trembling, it's really worrying me. 

Friday 19th March

Harry looks awful at the moment. It looks as though his barely slept in days and his really jumpy. If someone walks behind him, he quickly doubles back and lets them go ahead. I keep trying to talk to him but he says his fine, making excuses like his worried about his owls or Snape's giving him a hard time, or his worried about Sirius. He sometimes repeats reasons and changes the story without realising. Is he keeping something from me? 

Monday 22nd March

Ron and Hermione are worried about him as well, but they have no idea what's wrong. I tried talking to him again but still got nothing. I asked my friends and they have absolutely no idea what's going on. 

Friday 26th March

Maybe he's going off me. What if he doesn't love me anymore? He won't go near me now. The last time we kissed was underneath the tree and since then, his been acting differently towards me. Everyone keeps asking him what's wrong but he ignores them and mutters something under his breath as though he never heard them. I have to figure out what is going on. 

Wednesday 31st March

I keep going over to Harry and trying to talk to him on his own. Maybe his not telling me what's wrong because his worried someone will hear. When he said he needed to go to the library, I decided to go with him. He seemed very uncomfortable around me which felt strange. We were silent the whole way there. Suddenly, Harry said: "oh no! I've forgotten my book, wait here I'll be back in a minute". He rushed off but something had dropped out of his robes pocket, it was his library book. 

"Stupid boy" I muttered to myself. Holding the book in my hand, I quickly rushed around the corner after Harry. I turned the corner and saw a familiar sight in front of me. Cho had Harry pushed against the wall and was kissing him very roughly. The heavy book dropped from my hands and they both broke away. Harry's eyes widened when he saw me and he quickly pushed a smirking Cho away from him. 

"Ginny…It's…not wha-what it-it looks like, I swear" Harry stuttered. "No, it's exactly what it looks like Ginny, I told you I'd get him eventually" Cho sneered. Tears ran down my face and dripped onto my robes; I turned around and ran with Harry calling: "Ginny!! No!!! Wait!!!" behind me. I ignored him and kept running with horrible thoughts swirling around in my troubled head. 

-------------------------------

A/N: Another Chapter finished! Sorry about that everyone! Please review, thanks. 


	9. April

Chapter 9 – April

_What happened on the 31st…_

I ran around countless corners trying to ditch Harry, who was still running after me. I couldn't bear to look at him, talk to him, go anywhere near him. My breath was catching in my chest and my broken heart was beating so fast. I decided to hide behind a statue to rest for a while.

I couldn't believe that Harry would do this to me. All of that stuff Ron said about him loving me and never wanting to lose me was all just a lie. How could Harry cheat on me with that slut? I'm never going to forgive him for this, it's over. I hate him so much! But wait, that's a lie, I love him. 

"Ginny?" a voice asked. Dreading and knowing who it was, I stood up and started to walk away. A hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

I looked at the floor not wanting to face him. "Ginny, please look at me" Harry asked. I looked up at him and was rather surprised at his expression. His eyes looked red and swollen and I could feel him shaking. I suddenly felt a tinge of sympathy towards him.

"Look, Ginny. Please let me explain. That thing with Cho, it wasn't what it seemed" Harry said. My sympathy subsided and was replaced with anger that I couldn't control. "It wasn't what it seemed!?!?" I yelled, stepping back from him. "So I didn't just see you kiss her?! Was I just seeing things then? Do you think I'm stupid or something?" I asked, outraged.

"No of course not Ginny. It's hard to explain, I don't know where to start…" Harry continued. "Well I do Harry, we're finished!" I said and I ran back around a corner, climbed through that portrait hole, ran upstairs into my dorm, laid on my bed and started to cry. 

Thursday 1st April

I didn't sleep very well last night. I kept dreaming about Harry and Cho together and Cho laughing and sneering at me. How am I supposed to face her today? It'll be a nightmare! In fact, my whole week will be. 

Saturday 10th April

I was right. Cho keeps smirking at me which makes me want to punch her in the face and yell: "fuck you bitch!" Hmmmm, maybe I should do that… I'm a little confused though, Harry has been looking horribly depressed all week and I haven't seen him with Cho since I caught them. But who cares about _their problems, I'm just going to get on with my life and ignore Harry forever._

Sunday 11th April

Can't…ignore…Harry…too…hard. Damn! 

Wednesday 14th April

I am getting better now though. Harry keeps coming over to me to explain with his feeble excuses but I ignore him. It really hurts to ignore someone you love. I usually avoid him so I don't have to face up to it. But I can't hide forever can I?

Tuesday 20th April

Yay! It's Easter! I received some lovely chocolate and milk chocolate eggs from mum and loads of mini eggs from my friends. I gave them some too, as well as my brothers and Hermione. I saw Harry sitting there and my friends were glaring at him but I almost felt sorry for him. Being soft like I am, I snuck up into his dorm and laid an Easter egg on his bedside table. 

Sunday 25th April

Yawn. What a boring Sunday. I sat watching Ron beat people at chess in the common room but became bored so I went for a walk. 

I walked around the grounds in the beautiful sunshine. I began to feel quite hot though so I decided to sit under a tree. While I sat, I realised that this tree seemed familiar. Then I remembered, me and Harry sat here. Was he still cheating on me with Cho at that very moment? I bet he brought her here as well. 

Tears began to swell in my eyes and they gently flowed down my cheeks. I heard someone in front of me and quickly wiped my tears away. It was Harry. I sighed and stood up and began to walk away from him.

"Ginny wait! I really need to talk to you, I want to explain" Harry said. "Well, I don't care what you say because it won't change anything" I replied. I walked even quicker away and broke into a run. "You can't hide forever Ginny!" I heard Harry yell after me. 

Monday 26th April

He was right though. I couldn't hide forever but I can try. 

Wednesday 28th April

I was talking to Katy while I was getting ready for dinner and I told her about Harry. "Maybe you should let him explain Ginny, you might not like what you hear but it's gotta be easier than hiding your whole life" Katy said. I thought about these words and thought she made a fair point.

When we arrived at dinner, I thought I'd just go over to Harry and ask him to come and talk, then I saw Cho walk over to him. I felt sick. I said sorry to my friends and ran quickly out of the Great Hall. 

Thursday 29th April

There is no way I can talk to Harry now. Even if he begs and pleads I still won't give in. Oh dear! There he is better run!

Friday 30th April

Boring lessons today. Double potions was the worst, Snape gave me extra homework when this stupid, slimy Slytherin knocked my potion over. I tried to explain it wasn't my fault but did he believe me? Nooooo. No wonder everyone hates him so much, actually the Slytherins just love him.

"Can I hold that potion for you sir? Can I help you carry your books sir? Can I stick my oversized head up your ass sir?" It's just pathetic. Ah well, never mind. I better go to dinner.

This time Cho wasn't flirting with Harry which was a relief. My friends kept telling me to go and talk to him but I couldn't. I didn't feel like eating desert so I decided to leave early and go to bed. I heard footsteps behind me and knew who they belonged to. 

I turned around to face Harry. "I'm ready to hear what pathetic excuse you have to say to me about Cho, Harry" I said. Harry looked mildly surprised but took a deep breath and replied: "Ginny, I don't love Cho, I love you".

"Then why did you kiss her?" I asked. Harry closed his eyes for a moment before he answered. "She forced me to" he replied. I was surprised and said nothing but Harry hadn't finished. "Ginny, she's been stalking me".

-------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review. 


	10. May

Chapter 10 – May

_What happened on the 30th…_

I just stood there staring at Harry who looked at me expectantly. There was silence. I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, it could be another pathetic excuse. I opened my mouth to speak but Harry got there first.

"You probably don't believe me but I'm going to tell you the whole story…" Harry said. __

_"It all started in February when Cho threatened you. I was worried about what she might do to split us up but didn't think it would be that bad. Then in March, it all started. Cho began staring at me at breakfast, blowing me kisses and sending me love notes, harmless things you might think but I thought you might see her or the notes and get the wrong idea._

_Then it began to become worse. She started waiting for me outside my lessons and after lunch. I used to hide a lot just to avoid her but I knew it wouldn't last. I noticed how nice she was being to you and saw that you were suspicious and became even more worried. _

_But then, for a few days, it all stopped and that's when I had that lovely day with you. I thought it was all over and I could be happy, but I was wrong. She started following me again, every where I went, there she was. Then she kept smiling at me in front of you and I became even more worried. _

_Then, one night, she found me when I was hiding from her and tried to kiss me. I managed to get her off of me before she did anything and just ran back to my dorm room. I was very scared and began to lose sleep over it. I knew you, Ron and Hermione were worried about me but I was too scared to tell anyone. _

_When you came to the library with me, I was planning to tell you then. My hands were shaking while I searched for my book. I couldn't think straight and thought I'd forgotten my book so I went to look for it. I was just around the corner when I saw Cho. My heart felt like it had stopped._

_I knew it was too late to run, she'd already seen me. She grabbed hold of my arms and pushed me against the wall. I told her to stop but she wouldn't listen to me. Then she kissed me and I felt like I was going to be sick. I couldn't breathe. Her hold on me was so tight I couldn't get lose. That's when you came and you have no idea how terrible I felt. I knew you'd get the wrong idea, because it's happened before. I felt so guilty when you ran off in tears and blamed myself. _

_Cho laughed at me and I pushed her onto the floor and ran after you. But Cho's still stalking me and she thinks we're together but we're not, Ginny. I hate her so much and I wish I'd never met her. But I still love you Ginny and I can understand if you want to hate me forever but thank you for listening to me"._

Harry took a deep breath and looked at me. His story made sense, why would he be so nervous if he was having an affair? I realised that I should have listened to him in the first place. 

"Harry, I'm so sorry" I mumbled and I flung my arms around him tightly. "You don't need to apologise Ginny, I should have told you from the start" Harry replied. I let go of him and suddenly felt very awkward. "I don't think I'm ready for us to get back together yet, Harry" I said. Harry looked slightly hurt but replied: "I understand". 

Saturday 1st May

I slept easier that night. Now that I knew Harry hadn't cheated on me, I felt better. But I knew everything wasn't ok. Cho was still lurking around, but there must be a way to get rid of her, right?

Sunday 2nd May

Harry came over to me in the common room today, which surprised me a little. "Look Ginny, we have to do something about Cho. You don't have to help but I have an idea. Cho thinks me and her are going out again" Harry said, flinching at the very thought. "But, I know a way to get rid of her, but I need your help and Fred and Georges…" Harry said, looking over at Fred and George. 

Wednesday 5th May

It's actually quite and good and funny plan. I play a very important part and can't wait to see her face expression. I told my friends about it and they didn't stop laughing for ages. Once they had controlled themselves, Abby asked me if this meant me and Harry are getting back together. I told her I wasn't sure. Am I ready to be with him again? 

Saturday 8th May

Me and Harry are spending a lot of time together, alone. But only to sort out the plan of course. I'm still putting on an act though in front of Cho. I have to act as though I still think Harry has cheated on me and me and Harry can't be seen together in public. So we hide under our tree plotting our revenge and out of sight of everyone else. Quite sweet really…

Tuesday 11th May

It was a very good idea to ask for Fred and Georges help, they know what their talking about. I hope they really do open a joke shop, even without mum's permission but I think it'll be a good hit. Harry's still a little scared about Cho and I keep 'accidentally' holding his hand when he's talking about it. Then I realise we're not a couple, blush and let go. 

But Harry doesn't seem to mind. When I'm not looking at him, but at our paper with our plan on it, I occasionally look up to see Harry staring at me. He just looks up and whistles and I playfully hit him on the arm, which causes a little play fight between us. 

Saturday 15th May

Fred and George keep smiling at winking at me and Harry. They haven't seen us play fighting have they?

Saturday 22nd May

Only eleven days left till our plan takes place. We're still working out the finer details and even Ron and Hermione are in on it now. I really hope it works, then I'm free to try and sort things out with Harry and maybe get back together with him. 

Wednesday 31st May

Operation G.R.O.C is today! (Get rid of Cho) I'm so excited and can't wait till dinner…

Ok, everyone is in their positions. Ron is undercover near to the Ravenclaw table where our target sits and eats. Hermione is ready at the door to delay Cho. I just saw Ron give Harry the thumbs up and I can see Cho leaving. Harry just winked at me and stood up. A few seconds later, I get up and follow. 

I can hear Hermione talking to Cho about lessons and homework. I can see Harry ahead leaning against the wall. "Hi" I said nervously. "Hi" he replied. I took his place leaning against the wall while Harry stood in front of me. I could see Fred and George hiding behind a statue grinning. 

I can hear echoing footsteps along the corridor and Fred nods and I turn to face Harry. "Ready?" he whispers and all I can do is nod. Harry's soft lips are suddenly on my own and we have a wonderful kiss which could last forever, until…

"HARRY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!?! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND!!! YOU'RE DEAD, WEASLEY!" Cho yelled. Me and Harry broke apart and just as Cho stood three feet away from me, out of the air was a flying bucket (powered by George's wand) and honey falls from the bucket right onto Cho. Then about fifty feathers are thrown onto her by Hermione and Ron. 

Just when she thinks that's all, a net springs up from nowhere and lifts her up into the air. Everyone is in fits of laughter and Cho looks simply furious. "How dare you! You filthy bitch. How could you steal my boyfriend?" Cho asked with honey dripping down her feathered face.

"_Your boyfriend? No Cho, Harry was never __your boyfriend. You broke up months ago and you can't have him" I replied, smiling mischievously. "What if I don't want you to have him? I always get my way, you won't know what hit you" Cho sneered._

"Well actually, you won't know what hit _you_. You disgusting, manipulative bitch. I despise you and I love Ginny and want to be with her so you're going to just have to get over it!" Harry replied. "What if I don't?" Cho asked. "Well, let's just say that firework night will come early to you when you're in the land of nod" Fred said. "Ouch, imagine the burn marks" George added. 

Not very gently, Fred let Cho down who walked off steaming. Everyone else went back to their dorms and I looked at Harry. "So, she can't have me then? Know anyone that will?" Harry said, smiling. "Maybe, but you'll have to catch me first" I replied and I ran off laughing with Harry running and laughing behind me.

Operation G.R.O.C was a complete success. 

------------------------

A/N: Did you enjoy that one? I enjoyed writing it! Please review, only two chapters left! 


	11. June

Chapter 11 – June

Thursday 1st June

"Wake up it's a beautiful morning!" Is what I woke up singing this morning. Life couldn't be better at the moment, well it could, but I'm happy the way it is. The look on Cho's face yesterday was priceless! I wish we could re-enact it, just to see her like that again, oh and so I kiss Harry again.

But who knows, maybe I will soon. We're not back together yet but we're flirting incredulously. He chased me round nearly the whole school yesterday! But, he caught me eventually when we reached McGonagall's room where he tickled me to death. We got some strange looks from some female Hufflepuffs passing by but Harry just yelled: "What you looking at ladies? Do you want to be tickled as well?" he said in an Orkney accent. They all ran away as quickly as possible which put me into a fit of giggles. 

Unfortunately, I must stop writing in here now because I have to go and have some lovely breakfast with a side order of Cho's angriness and Harry's gorgeousness. 

Monday 5th June

Back to normal again now, less hyper. There's another Hogsmeade trip on the 14th. I can't wait; I need to get an extra supply of Fizzing Whizzbees because I am starting to run out. 

I had a massive bag of them the other day but me and my friends had a sleepover and well, you can guess the rest. 

Friday 9th June

Ah finally, the week is over. Now I can just relax in the common room watching Harry lose to Ron at chess, pure heaven. 

Oh my god. I settled myself down into a chair near to Ron and Harry, who were about to begin there game when Harry took my hand and asked me to have a 'private' word with him. By private, I don't think he meant us two and Parvati and Lavender listening in with wide eyes and open ears. I'm not kidding, there ears actually are open and their huge! Another beauty spell gone wrong I presume.

Anyway, we found somewhere private to talk and then Harry began his question. "Look Ginny, I know we're not a couple or anything but… wouldyouliketogotoHogsmeadewithmeplease?" Harry said, rushing the ending. "Sorry, what did you say last?" I asked, already knowing what he'd said.

Harry took a deep breath and replied. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, please?" I pondered this for a moment before smiling and answering. "I'd love to".

Saturday 14th June

Oooh I am so excited about today! I have no idea what I should wear; maybe I should ask my friends, they can help. 

Ok, I'm wearing flared, black trousers with silver sparkles, a periwinkle blue, three quarter length top, white trainers and my hair has been straightened. I actually look quite good, for me anyway. My friends said I look amazing but their over exaggerating slightly. I'll stop writing now because I really must go. I'll write more later…

Later

One word, wow. I had the most amazing time today! Yes, I got more fizzing Whizzbees! Hee hee, ok so that wasn't the highlight of my day but still, yay! Me and Harry did loads today, we went to tons of shops and to the three broomsticks and that's not all, we kissed!

We went and sat on a bench outside Zonkos and just stared absent mindly around Hogsmeade. Then I felt Harry's hand touch mine and we turned to look at each other. I thought to myself: _this is the moment. I'll finally get another kiss. My wish came true and our lips touched for what seemed like hours. It was so romantic and we spent the rest of the day walking down the street holding hands. _

Not only was that wonderful, we also bumped into the girlfriendless James who glared at Harry. "Ginny, sweetie" he said to me slyly. "You don't want to hang around with this filthy half-blood, come with me" James said to me. I raised my eyebrows and stepped closer to him.

"The only person who's filthy around here is you. I'd never come with you even if I was being chased by a thousand Hippogriffs" I replied, smiling sweetly. "Fine then Ginny _dear, _I suppose you don't know what's good for you do you? You're nothing better than a disgusting Mudblood" James sneered. I was about to say something when Harry stepped in and punched James right in the face.

"She told you she's not interested so bugger off" Harry spat at James. "I'll tell on you, Potter" James answered. "I'll tell on you, Potter" Harry said in a high, girly voice, mimicking James. "I'm sure that if you do, Dumbledore would just love to know who flooded the boys bathroom on the second floor, causing Professor McGonagall to slip and break her leg, wouldn't he?"

"How did you know I did that?" James asked curiously. "I didn't" Harry replied. He laughed to himself, took my hand once again and we both walked away from the opened mouthed James who looked like a Goldfish. 

So in conclusion, it was a great day and couldn't be spoiled by anyone. 

Friday 20th June

And it wasn't. News travelled fast of me and Harry getting back together, helped along I concluded by a Miss Patil and Miss Brown. Ron and Hermione were very happy about it that they started dancing around in circles and celebrated further by snogging each other. Me and Harry decided to leave them to it and do the same somewhere else. 

Fred and George set off fireworks in the grounds as a celebration but were stopped by McGonagall who didn't catch them because she was still on crutches. Cho is going around school all mopey and looking for sympathy, which she got from none other than James! They deserve each other though, their both as bad as each other. 

Me and Harry are getting along great. Better than we ever were when we were together last time. We're much more comfortable around each other and we always hug and kiss at every opportunity. Good on us I say!

Monday 30th June

I'm sitting in the common room at the moment writing in here whilst I lay in Harry's arms. Ron just came over with a letter addressed to Harry which came from Hedwig who dropped it through the window of his dorm before flying off for some dinner.

Harry read through the letter, which seemed quite long, then appeared to have re-read it just to make sure it was all true. He smiled widely and kissed me passionately before excusing himself, running up the staircase and I just heard him shout: "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

What on earth is that letter about?

TBC…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! My next chapter is my last *sniffle* but never mind, I'll probably start another fanfic soon!


	12. July

Chapter 12 – July

Tuesday 1st July

Only 18 days left of school! The year has just flown by hasn't it? My diary's almost full. Looking through the pages, it seems strange about how I felt after everything with James, Harry and Cho and thinking nothing would get better, but now it has. 

The only thing on my mind at the moment is that letter Harry got. He has been smiling all day today and he says he can't wait 'to go home'. Why would he look forward to that? He lives with the Dursleys. Unless… Nah, it couldn't be, could it? Could that letter have been from Dumbledore saying Harry could come and live with us? 

We do have more money now so that wouldn't be a problem, hmmm, maybe! I really do hope so; it would be soooo nice to see him everyday. Sigh, I'll just have to wait and see…

Friday 4th July

I feel very sorry for the years above me, having to do their exams. I have had quite a lot of homework to do, especially from Snape. He expects us to write 2 rolls of parchment on Veritaserum. We all know that the only reason he's doing that is because he wants to test it on someone, preferably me.

Sunday 7th July 

I had a lovely day today. Harry did his O.W.LS this week and we celebrated them being over by spending a nice, romantic day together. I think we have finally seen the last of Cho's schemes. She still glares at me in the corridor but can't do anything about it unless she wants fireworks to go off up her backside. 

Wednesday 10th July

I have finally finished the essay Professor Binn's wanted on the Goblin Rebellion. Thank the lord! But I still have Potions, Charms and Transfiguration homework to do, sigh. I must really get on with it… 

Me and Harry are sitting in a chair together and I'm on his lap. Ok, so I'm not going to do my homework this second but I have plenty of time to do it in! 

Saturday 13th July

I thought I'd visit Hagrid today, for a nice cheerful visit. Ah, what wonderful weather. I'd better stop writing for the moment until I get back…

Back. That was quite a nice visit, a long one as well. The Rock cakes are still making me cringe. I just 'had to' have one according to Hagrid who seems to think his Jamie Oliver. How do I know who he is you ask? Susie's muggle born and has told me all about him because her mum is a chef and gets tips from his show 'the naked chef'

Ewww, naked chef? How disgusting! Who would want to watch someone cook in the nude? Not me! 

Monday 15th July

It's my last week at school. My homework is all done, my dorm is tidy and I'm ready to enjoy my last five days. 

Thursday 17th July

Well, that was an ok few days. It's the feast tonight. I'm going to miss Hogwarts; I say that every year though. I can't imagine what I'll be like in my seventh year, but I don't like to think that far ahead.    

Yum. What a delicious feast that was! I had second helpings as well with chocolate cake for desert. How tasty. I really must rest now though, I have to get up early tomorrow to make sure I'm all packed. 

Friday 18th July

Sitting on the train in a compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Abby, Lou, Susie and Katy. Goodbye Hogwarts, I'll miss you! 

It's been a nice train ride home. Exploding snap has been played, jokes have been told, curses and insults have been made (to Malfoy and his side kicks) and kissing has been involved. All in all, it's been a good trip which I'm almost sorry that it had to end.

I unloaded my belongings onto a cart and pushed mine next to Harry's. I could see my mum and dad standing waiting for us. Next to them was someone I could have sworn I recognised. When I got closer, I realised who it was. It was Sirius. 

My mouth opened slightly and I looked over at Harry and expected him to be shocked, but he just smiled. I walked over and hugged my parents and saw Harry hug Sirius who looked like he had cleaned himself up more and had had a hair cut. 

I looked at Harry in confusion but he just smiled. "Remember that letter Gin? The one I was so happy about?" Harry asked. I nodded, suddenly aware of what it might have said. "Well, it was from Sirius. Peter was caught and given Veritaserum and he confessed to everything and has been put in Azkaban for a life sentence" Harry continued.

"Let's see how he likes it" I heard Sirius mumble. "Now Sirius is free!" Harry said, beaming. I smiled widely and hugged him very tightly. "Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you!" I said. "Where are you going to live?" I asked curiously. "Not very far away from you Ginny, about a fifteen minute journey to be exact" Sirius said.

"And Ginny" Harry said, taking both my hands in his. "You're welcome to visit".

THE END


End file.
